


recurrence

by pretense



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: history is made anew and repeated





	

**Author's Note:**

> a quick 3-part 100-word drabble for Shiratorizawa Week Day 4: Childhood / Future  
> other fills can be found [at my tumblr](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/tagged/stzweek/chrono)

My Past

Trilling cicadas are the symphony of summer, set against clear blue skies and the smell of ripening fruits. Wakatoshi fondly recalls when he’d stood under the simmering heavens, big eyes tracing the rise and fall of a rugged white sphere. His knobbly knees bent, outstretched arms taut and waiting, Wakatoshi cushioned the ball and sent it right back up.

“Good form,” his father complimented him, cheer and pride etched into the lines of his face.

He repeats those words now, a familiar look of concentration staring at him from the young boy across the garden - a bushy-browed and tight-lipped child. 

 

Their Present

Wakatoshi has been told time and again how much he’s grown into his father. He succeeded in what had been his father’s career -- playing for the national team, and earning world-wide renown. Fame never did matter to Wakatoshi, not as much as his profound enjoyment of the sport that had filled more than just his childhood afternoons.

Few teammates from Shiratorizawa had pursued a career in volleyball after high school. Tsutomu was a given, with his unwavering passion and skill; Reon and Hayato occasionally play for their neighborhood leagues; Semi is now the assistant coach at his old middle school.

 

Our Future

Happily-ever-afters were for the stories Satori draws everyday. At 33 he lives a salaryman’s life, wrist aching worryingly that he might actually look into surgery this time. The table is already set when he gets home, bringing a bag of tofu and roast pork still warm from the shop.

Wakatoshi finishes dinner preparations and little Akira tells him about underhand passes. Satori grins as Akira demonstrates in the middle of the kitchen; he corrects his elbows then nods his approval. Shiratorizawa’s summer camp starts in a week, Akira is very much excited -- though not as much as his two dads.


End file.
